Broken Heart
by CuteLittleSarah
Summary: Hikaru has Lantis, Fuu has Ferio, Umi has...No one. The girls are celebrating Hikaru's birthday when someone attacks the castle, trying to kill Umi! Who could it be? and who will Umi fall in love with? someone you least expect?


Rated: M for mature for violence, Language, and a little yuri. =P

Broken Heart

Umi walked down one of the halls in Cephiro's castle, she didn't know where she was but she kept walking. "I don't think I've ever been here before." Umi thought. She heard someone coming down the hall toward her. "I should hide just in case I'm not allowed over here." Umi thought. She ran over to the closes door she tried to open it. "Shit it's locked!" Umi paniced for a second until she saw a door not to far from her.  
"Please don't be locked." She said to herself as she ran over.

She twisted the door handle "Thank god!" Umi said. She ran inside and stood still. She heard the steps coming closer. She heard some voices she didn't recgonize, mumbeling about some kind of food. She walked away from the door to have a look around. It was a dark room she really couldn't see anything. "I better not touch anything I might get in trouble"  
She opened the door a crack to see if they were gone. When the hall was clear, she walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

She walked slowly down the hall and heard someone behind her. "What are you doing here Umi?" The man asked. Umi jumped and turned around and saw Ascot. "Oh, hey Ascot, sorry I got lost." Umi said. "I'm glad I found you! Everyone is looking for you don't you remember its Hikaru's Birthday today?" Ascot asked.  
"Oh yes I know I was just having a little fun" Umi giggled.  
They walked down the hall together until they reached the front could hear voices and laughing.  
"Umi! There you are! Now we can sing Happy Birthday!" Hikaru said with a smile. "Sorry I got lost in the huge catle." Umi said with a half smile.

"Well shell we have some cake?" Fuu asked. "Oh cake! The food that Umi made?" Ascot asked. "Yes, I made it just for Hikaru." Umi said with a chuckle. "Well if you made it I'm sure it's good!" Ascot said. "Oh, thank you." Umi said smiling. Fuu cut a piece of cake for everyone and passed it out. "This is wonderful!" said Clef. "Oh thanks you guys are so nice." Umi said almost annoyed. "Yeah its-" Ascot was cut off when the castle started to shake. "What's happening?" Umi asked.

The rumble got louder and louder. Umi gasped and put her hands over her ears.  
"What is the awful sound?" Fuu yelled falling to the floor.  
There was a bright white light that filled the room. The was a sharp pain in Umi's side. Umi started to scream in pain. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Everyone was thrown across the room and then all was quiet.

Umi whimpered in pain and held her side.  
"What was that!" Clef said franticly.  
"I don't know, but Umi needs help!" Hikaru yelled in panic "Umi, Umi! What's wrong?" Hikaru was holding Umi in her arms crying. "Please be ok Umi!" Hikaru said in a small voice.  
Fuu ran over and kneeled beside Umi and Hikaru.  
"I don't see any blood or cuts." Fuu said with worry. "But I'll try to help her." Fuu stood up and whispered her spell green light danced around Umi's body. Umi gasped in pain and started to scream. "What's happening? Did I make it worse?" Fuu said with tears in her eyes. She knelt beside Hikaru once again.  
"Clef, what's wrong with her!!" Hikaru screamed holding Umi close.

Clef placed his hands on Umi's check. "She's burning up! I don't know what's wrong! It musted have happended from that explosion." Clef said mostly to himself.  
"What can we do! Hikaru cried hugging Umi tightly.  
"lets get her to her room." He said. He motioned his had toward Lantis.  
"Help Hikaru carry Umi to her room"  
"Of course" Lantis said picking Umi up. She whimpered in pain and Lantis' touch. "I'm sorry Umi." he said softly.

Hikaru followed Lantis to Umi's Room, her tears running down her face.

-  
So how do you like it so far?  
hehe review and i'll write more. sorry if there are mistakes. =( 


End file.
